Wake Me Up When September Ends
by TributeLovato
Summary: Inspired by the song by Green Day. A one-shot about Renesmee's life with Jacob. AU. R&R! M for language, suicide and abuse


**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

**Renesmee's POV**

* * *

><p>I sat on the faded red sofa in the living room, with only the telly, a bottle of wine and my thoughts for company. When I moved in with Jake, three months ago, he promised he would never leave me. But he lied. This is day three alone. I moved my legs to cradle my chest. My tears stained my cheeks. I couldn't bear to look at myself in the mirror. I probably looked like shit. The day Jake left I had dressed up, cooked us a roast and tried my hardest to make everything perfect, he promised one night with just us. He was called out on duty at the last minute. Jacob was a were wolf and I am a hybrid. Half-human, half-vampire<p>

Since then, I haven't washed, brushed my hair, left the house or talked. The pyjamas I was wearing were starting to smell. I picked up the bottle of red wine and took a large gulp. Before you say anything, no, I'm not an alcoholic. I've only started drinking more that I normally would. I put the bottle down and lay back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling

I opened my eyes, still alone "Jake, are you home?" I called. The first word I spoke in three days wasn't needed. He still wasn't here. I got up off the sofa and went into our room. Well was our room. Even I don't sleep in it anymore. I sleep on the sofa, waiting for when he'll come home. I opened the wardrobe and took one of Jake's shirts. I smelled it. Just like him, the forest, but something more, like freshly mown grass. I put his shirt back and went back downstairs. I sat back down on the sofa and took another gulp of wine. I heard my phone go off but I didn't answer it. I never answered the phone any more.

"Nessie? It's dad. Please answer the phone" Dad said

Tears were falling down my cheeks. I got up off the sofa and answered it "Dad?" I said, whipping my eyes

"Nessie, are you ok?" Dad asked, his voice was full of concern

"No" I sobbed "I need you here"

"Hold on, Nessie. I'm coming over. I'll be there in ten minutes" Dad hung up and I put the phone down. I looked at my skin. My wrists had small red marks on them. Only after three days without Jake, I've already started trying to kill myself. I took out a small knife and cut a small part of my wrist. The pain of the running of blood on the floor, down my arm, on the knife, was comforting to me. It made my life bearable.

I heard a horn outside and dad running towards the front door. I dropped the knife and panicked. He's going to find out.

The front door was opened slowly and dad came in "Nessie, what's wrong?" He asked

"He's gone, dad" I whispered

"Who's gone? Where's Jake?"

"Jake's gone, dad" I picked up the knife and cleaned it. I walked slowly back to the sofa and sat down

"Nessie, what's wrong with your wrists?" Dad asked, holding my wrists

"Jake's gone. I have no reason to live" I replied

"This has to stop. You're killing yourself, you know that"

"I know. What's the point in living when the one you love isn't here?" I looked down at the littered floor

"Don't ever talk like that Nessie. Jacob will come back. I promise"

I looked at him and nodded my head "Thanks dad. I think I'll be all right now" I whispered

"Ok" Dad muttered "I will come by tomorrow to check up on you ok?" He got up and walked out the door

I picked up wine bottle and drank the remainder of its contents. I stared into space, thinking of nothing. I heard someone come in through the door. I still didn't move "Nessie, why did you tell Edward about that I'd left you?" Jacob growled

"You left. I have no reason for living" I answered

"Yes you do" Jacob grabbed me by the back of my hair and pulled me off the sofa "You do not tell anyone about us, got it?"

I nodded my head. Tears were clouding up my vision "I'm sorry" I whispered

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough!" Jacob threw me across the floor. I landed by the dining room table I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was too weak "Get up" Jacob told me

I slowly got up "I'm sorry" I muttered

Jacob slapped me right across the face "You're mine. Don't ever, ever tell anyone about us or why I leave, got it?"

I nodded my head and ran up the old, creaky and some-what unstable staircase, into our room and locked the door. I heard Jacob banging on the door

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran into the wardrobe and shut the door behind me

Jacob finally got through the door "Oh Nessie. Come out, come out wherever you are" He sang. It made my blood run cold "I know you're in here. How about we play a little game?"

My breath became uneven and I decided to make a break for it. I opened the doors of the wardrobe and ran towards the door. Jacob stepped in front of me "Leaving so soon?" He asked, grabbing my arms

"Let go of me!" I screamed, struggling in his grip

"Why should I?" Jacob asked

"You're hurting me" I replied. I got out of his grip and ran towards the stairs. I was about to go down when I heard Jacob behind me. I turned around to face him

"Bye, bye Nessie" He smirked and pushed me down the stairs. My head hit every step on the way down, my nose was bleeding, I broke my ankle and my wrist was twisted at an awkward angle. I landed on the cold, hard and unforgiving floor and then everything went black

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Persons POV**

**3 Days Later**

Bella Cullen put down a pink rose on her daughters grave, trying to fight back tears. Edward Cullen put his arm around his wife's shoulders and squeezed them gently. Bella turned around and nodded at her husband

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen was someone who brought sunshine to the world of darkness. She made everyone smile. We're here to remember a very special girl, a well-loved granddaughter, a loving daughter, a beloved girlfriend, a loyal friend. It's very rare to find someone as special as Renesmee in your life. Someone who, even though she's seventeen, will still have the smile, charm and playfulness of a three year old. Someone who never stopped smiling. Renesmee, you will forever be missed" The sermon said and closed his book

Most people started walking back to their cars, out of the rain. Rosalie Hale didn't, she just stared at the red rose in her hands. Normally Rosalie would be the first one inside to get out of the rain. Since Renesmee died, she's never seen the point. Rosalie dropped the rose on Renesmee's grave and slowly walked towards her car. Today was another day full of pain and loss for her

* * *

><p><strong>That Night <strong>

Inside the coffin, something happened to Renesmee's body. Her bruised and cut skin was turning as white as snow, her brown, lifeless curls were growing lighter and coming back to life, her body was healing her cuts and bruises, and her heart started slowly beating again. Renesmee took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She tried to get up but the top of the coffin got in the way

"Hello? Please someone help!" Renesmee shouted. She tried to push open the top. No use. She growled in frustration and punched her way through the lid. Renesmee climbed out and started crawling out of the graveyard. She got up and ran towards her home, wherever that was.

Inside the Cullen house, Bella refused to go hunting. Every opportunity she had, she refused. She just wanted Nessie back.

Renesmee's clothes were drenched. She had been splashed by cars at least three times now. She arrived at the Cullen's house and ran inside "Mom! Dad! I'm home, I'm ok" She exclaimed. The Cullen's ignored her, like she wasn't there. Renesmee shrugged and tried again "MOM! DAD! LOOK AT ME!" She screamed

Bella looked directly at Renesmee and narrowed her eyes

"Bella, love, is everything ok?" Edward asked

"I'm fine I just thought I saw something" Bella replied, still looking at Renesmee

"Mom, dad. Why won't any of you look at me?" Renesmee asked, tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks

Renesmee couldn't take it anymore, she ran towards Jacob's house. In hope the he would see her. She quietly opened the door and slid inside. The wolves were having a meeting. Renesmee leaned against the wall and listened in

"Jacob, why did you kill Renesmee?" Sam demanded

"I didn't" Jacob lied "She tripped on the stairs"

"LIAR!" Renesmee screamed, running towards Jacob, whom was sitting on the sofa

"Renesmee, is that you?" Jacob asked

Renesmee's eyes opened wide and she stopped "You can see me?" She said, confused

"You're a little pale and fading but apart from that, I can see you" Jacob replied

"What were you saying about Jacob being a liar?" Seth asked

"I didn't trip. Jacob pushed me" Renesmee replied

"Jacob, is this true?" Leah asked, getting up from her chair

"No. Why would I kill my own imprint?" Jacob answered

"You never liked me. You just wanted the attention" Renesmee spat

"Renesmee, you little liar" Jacob put his hand out towards Renesmee but it went straight through

"Nice try. I'm dead. Can't touch me" Renesmee sneered

"Renesmee, could you somehow show us the night you died?" Sam asked

Renesmee nodded her head "I'll see what I can do" She whispered, closing her eyes and remembering the night she died. On the wall behind her a projection movie was playing "Watch" Renesmee whispered. The movie started out blurry but it became clearer as the vision progressed

Renesmee picked up wine bottle and drank the remainder of its contents. She stared into space, thinking of nothing. She heard someone come in through the door. Renesmee still didn't move "Nessie, why did you tell Edward about that I'd left you?" Jacob growled

"You left. I have no reason for living" Renesmee answered simply

"Yes you do" Jacob grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her off the sofa "You do not tell anyone about us, got it?"

Renesmee nodded my head. Tears were clouding up her vision "I'm sorry" She whispered

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough!" Jacob threw her across the floor. She landed by the dining room table, she tried to get up but she couldn't. She was too weak "Get up" Jacob told her

Renesmee slowly got up "I'm sorry" She muttered

Jacob slapped her right across the face "You're mine. Don't ever, ever tell anyone about us or why I leave, got it?"

Renesmee nodded her head and ran up the old, creaky and some-what unstable staircase, into their room and locked the door. Jacob was banging on the door

"Leave me alone!" Renesmee screamed and ran into the wardrobe and shut the door behind her

Jacob finally got through the door "Oh Nessie. Come out, come out wherever you are" He sang "I know you're in here. How about we play a little game?"

Renesmee's breath became uneven and she decided to make a break for it. She opened the doors of the wardrobe and ran towards the door. Jacob stepped in front of her "Leaving so soon?" He asked, grabbing her arms

"Let go of me!" Renesmee screamed, struggling in his grip

"Why should I?" Jacob asked

"You're hurting me" She replied. She got out of his grip and ran towards the stairs. Renesmee was about to go down when she heard Jacob behind her. She turned around to face him

"Bye, bye Nessie" He smirked and pushed her down the stairs. Her head hit every step on the way down, her nose was bleeding, she broke her ankle and her wrist was twisted at an awkward angle. Renesmee landed on the cold, hard and unforgiving floor and then everything went black. Renesmee opened her water-logged eyes and looked at the shocked faces around her

"Now do you believe me?" Renesmee asked

"I do" Leah replied, walking over to Renesmee "Why did you kill her, Jake?" She asked

"I was angry, ok?" Jacob answered

"You said it was my fault" Renesmee whispered

"No I didn't" Jacob snapped

"Yes you did! You said, if I told anyone, you would kill me" Renesmee shouted

"I would never, ever hurt you deliberately" Jacob said

"Jacob, I don't want to hurt you, but I have to do this" Renesmee whispered, putting her hand up towards Jacob

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked

"Making you suffer the same fate I had" Renesmee replied. Jacob disappeared like dust in the wind. A tear rolled down Renesmee's cheek "It had to be done" She whispered

"Renesmee, where is Jacob?" Leah asked

"Dead" Renesmee replied, simply "I have to go. Tell my mom and dad I love them" And with that, Renesmee faded away into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? I have no idea why I did this one-shot. I was bored and really depressed **


End file.
